Nolan K.
|current= Runner-Up |color= runnerup |age= 18 |colorlevel= Gold |residence= Michigan, USA |occupation= Personal Financer |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 4/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= Seven Deadly Sinners |loyalties= Anthony F. Tyler S. Joe H. |hoh= 1 (Week 7) |nominated= 3 (Day 11, Weeks 6 & 8) |veto= 2 (Week 4 & Day 11) |days= 18 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 14/16 |votes2= 7 |alliances2= |loyalties2= Hufus D. Chili L. |hoh2= |nominated2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 3) |veto2= 1 (Week 1) |days2= 7 |season3= |status3= Runner-Up |place3= 2/22 (evicted 11th) |votes3= 5 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= 3 (Weeks 7, 10 & 11) |nominated3= 7 (Week 2, Day 10, Weeks 5, 6, Day 17, Week 8 & Day 24) |veto3= 3 (Weeks 6, 10 & Day 24) |days3= 27 }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on and . In his first season he placed fourth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season he placed fourteenth. In his third season he received two out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 2 Game Summary Initially a member of the Seven Deadly Sinners, Nolan found himself on the wrong side of the numbers after the mass walkout, when the Spy Girls alliance took control and nominated Anthony F., his close ally. Despite this, he was competent in challenges, winning POV twice to save himself and Anthony from the block, and winning HOH in Week 7. However, Nolan's HOH reign preceeded his downfall at the final four, as evictee Andrea O.'s ally Sam B. was forced to nominate him when Patrick J. won the final POV. Patrick then made the sole decision to evict him over his final two ally, Joe H. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary After a rollercoaster of a first season, Nolan sought to change that in Blood vs. Water, but after his half-arsed decision to bring Hufus D. onto the season with him, Nolan soon realised he wasn't going to click with a good chunk of new cast, and that unfortunately included the season's first power alliance in the Make-A-Wish Squad. Nominated in Week 1 by Hali F., Nolan scrambled to win the veto and take himself down, at the cost of Hufus becoming the first evictee, before finding himself back up there again as a backdoor nominee in Week 3, after Hali's partner Max A. won HOH. Despite an effort by Chili L. to save him it wasn't quite enough, and Nolan became the third evictee in a tense 7-6 vote. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 2 | – | AJ C. | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | | – | – |- | |} Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Nolan is the only HOH winner in Big Brother 2 who had not also been a Co-HOH with their duo. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:14th Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:Returning Houseguests